


Having a tail is fun

by HappyKonny



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, No Aftercare, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Reader-Insert, Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Bim, Unspecified Person, you could say it's a reader at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Bim had something he always wanted to try out.Someone nice enough decided to help.





	Having a tail is fun

There was nothing. Bim couldn’t see anything, as he was blindfolded. His arms were above his head, wrists bound together. Clearly attached to the ceiling, as he couldn’t pull his arms down. He couldn’t close his legs either, a spreader-bar between them. His ankles were tied together though, making him unable to stand even if he wanted to. He was lucky he was kneeling on the ground already.

He had a rope harnish tied on his body, tightly, making him stand out more almost. His hard nipples, his pale skin popping against the darkness of the rope. It was tied around his dick, acting as a cockring, leaving Bim’s dick hard and dripping.

His tail was swaying behind him lightly, his wings fluttering a little. Even his little horns were showing, and he was completely vulnerable to whoever decided to show up. It made him squirm, he was so desperate.

-

A startled loud moan left him as someone pulled strongly on his tail, making him arch his back and thrust his hips forward. He gasped and whimpered as the person sucked on the tip of his tail, stroking along the length of it. Rubbing their thumbs into the base of the tail’s tip. Bim was shuddering and moaning, pleasure filling his head.

“F-fuck- please! God please, more, more please!”, Bim begged, being rewarded with an almost painful pull to his tail, making him cry out in pleasure as he had a dry orgasm. The person behind him chuckled at that, and they continued pulling on Bim’s tail, tugging and stroking it. It made Bim shiver and moan, squirming on his knees.

He cried out in pain and pleasure suddenly, hips thrusting forward, when the person bit into his tail. They continued sucking and biting it, making Bim almost sob from pleasure.

-

“M-more- more more! More! Please- please god fucking- fuck- please!”, Bim was sobbing, shaking, begging for more pleasure as his tail was abused. He loved it, he loved it so much, there was nothing better. He was filled with so much pleasure, his head was swimming with bliss, as his cock twitched and dribbled more drops of cum out of it, rolling down the short length.

He didn’t notice when the person let go of his tail, breathing heavily as the pleasure was ebbing. He didn’t have much time to think about what was happening though, as suddenly something pressed against his dick, hard and cold and uncomfortable. It made Bim moan though, as the other pressed their shoe against his cock, rubbing it with the rough sole. His dick was just so sensitive, any and all touches made Bim moan.

“Fuck- please, please! I want more, please, anything, anything! I’ll do anything, I want more, please god please more!”, Bim begged, knowing he was supposed to. He had wanted this, he and the other as well. He knew how to behave.

“Please- please just use me, please I’m yours, all yours, please please please!”. he whimpered and gasped as his dick was rubbed with the shoe, and then he was slapped -backhanded to be exact. His head whipped to the side, and he shut up, breathing heavily as his cheek stung terribly.

-

“Please, master. I beg you.”, Bim said quietly, whimpering as they pulled their foot away. He heard them walk around him, making a thoughtful humming noise. It made Bim squirm, not knowing what was going to happen next.

His chin was tilted up then, and the person was stepping over him. He leaned his head up as much as he could, and he licked over their entrance, moaning. He pressed his face between their cheeks as he licked over their hole, before beginning to sloppily eat them out, pushing his tongue inside of them. He loved pleasuring the other, being below them, being used for purely their pleasure.

He gasped when his hair was grabbed and his head yanked back, neck almost uncomfortably bend back, mouth agape as he panted. They stepped back from Bim then, though kept their hand in his hair, holding it tightly. They pushed their fingers into Bim’s mouth then, making him moan as he sucked on them, tongue swirling between the digits, biting softly. He lost track of time while doing so, just enjoying having something in his mouth.

-

Bim whined softly when they pulled their fingers out of his mouth again, squirming. He was still hard -of course he was- but he needed more. He  _needed_  more. He near screamed when they grabbed the base of his tail and yanked hard, like pulling on a plug not wanting to be unplugged. It hurt, but it send a huge thrust of pleasure through him as well, and he came again, feeling more cum dribble out of him, desperate for a real release he wasn’t going to get. It was making Bim shiver as they continued to pull and yank on his tail, making him moan and gasp and scream “master” for them, being extremely overstimulated now.

-

He was panting heavily when his tail was only gently stroked finally, from the base back up to the tip, again and again. And then he felt how they licked at his tail, making him shiver and moan, squirming. How they closed their mouth around his tail, sucking and dragging the tail through their lips, making Bim audibly whimper and breathe heavily.  
“M-master…”, he whimpered, and moaned as they licked on the tip of his tail again. Sucking on the sides, the very tip, massaging whatever they couldn’t have in their mouth. It made Bim moan and whimper, as the pleasure went through his entire being, with just his tail being pleasured.

He cried out in pain and pleasure when they bit down on his tail again, hard, making it go stiff before trashing almost, as Bim’s whole body shook. He had another dry orgasm, feeling the bit of cum that managed to escape him roll down his dick and cover the rope tied around it. He was sobbing, shaking, it was getting almost too much for him as it hurt, but felt so so good.

-

He was gasping when his tail was released, needing to cum, so so badly.   
“M-master- master need to cum, please, please lemme cum, I need- I need it, so so badly, pleeasee…”, he whimpered, begged, squirming where he was on the ground. He whined when he was pushed further up on his knees, and felt something hard against his ass. He obediently sank down on the dildo when he was pushed onto it, moaning brokenly, gasping as the thick cock stretched him open, how hard it was and how it hurt without lube or prep.

He rocked back on the toy, moaning and gasping, feeling it against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through him and up his spine.  
“Please- god please please let me cum, please master, please, do anything, want- please- please please-”, Bim was shaking from the intensity, of how much happened, or how overstimulated he was. It was so much, but he needed to cum, properly, or he’d die. He’d burst like an overfilled balloon.

-

He was crying, tears getting soaked into the blindfold, and he was so incredibly relieved when the ropes were undone around his cock, and he could finally cum properly. He fucked himself on the toy, using his bound wrists to pull himself up even further, before sinking back down. He was desperate, moving sloppily, gasping and moaning.

He near broke when he came, gasping and breath stopping as ropes of cum spurted from his dick, and he could barely roll his hips to ride out his orgasm. He was sobbing, feeling like jelly, it was all so so much. He collapsed when his arms were freed from their tied up position, gasping and sobbing lightly as he laid on the ground.


End file.
